En noir et blanc
by StanaIsMyMuuse
Summary: Voici ce que donnerait être dans la tête de Richard Castle après la mort de Kate Beckett. Texte très court, dans le style de Victor Hugo.


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je sais que je dois encore publier la suite de mon autre fiction, mais j'avais déjà envie de vous publier ce petit texte, très court, qui m'est venu après avoir lu Les Misérables, de Victor Hugo._

_Je ne prétends certes pas avoir écrit un texte aussi bien que lui l'aurait fait, mais il est clair que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de son style pour écrire ce texte quelques peu poétiques._

_On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, enjoy !_

* * *

Le soir sépulcral tombe sur Paris. Avec ses mains blafardes, la lune recouvre Paris de sa longue cape noire. Aussi silencieux et furtifs que des ombres, les derniers passants se hâtent de rentrer chez eux. La capitale toute de noire vêtue, s'est tue. Le silence succède à l'agitation et aux cris du jour. Les lumières s'allument dans Paris, les maisons scintillent comme des lucioles dans le ciel. De sa pâle couleur, la lune éclaire les ruelles de la ville. Les pavés inégaux brillent sous ce rayon lunaire. Le paysage duochrome qui s'offre à mes yeux réveille ma mélancolie. Le soir, Paris s'engourdit et la vie n'est plus que noir et blanc, comme la mienne depuis qu'elle est partie. Elle ne m'a laissé qu'une bougie pour tout souvenir, et mes tourments. Des oiseaux de proie plus futés les uns que les autres, me piquent sans relâche. De leurs becs fourchus et de leurs serres acérées, ils me lacèrent le cœur. Solitude, Douleur, Désespoir, sont leurs noms. Ma raison vacille, la flamme de la bougie aussi. Mes idées sont brouillées. Je cherche du réconfort dans le paysage surréaliste qui me fait face. Un brouillard opaque se dépose sur les toits de la ville, se faufilant vicieusement dans chaque ruelle, traquant et piégeant les infortunés qui se baladaient inconsciemment. Les nuages masquent la lune, on ne distingue plus que son contour qui faiblement, luit. Les ombres s'échappent alors de l'obscurité. Trop longtemps cloîtrées dans cette prison ouverte que représente le jour, elles dansent allègrement sur les pavés. Elles se réjouissent de leur liberté retrouvée qui prendra fin dès l'aube. Elles parcourent les rues sombres de la capitale, admirant chaque vitrine, chaque échoppe. Certaines sont encore ouvertes, les commerçants ne sont pas tous fermés.

Je les scrute quand je la vois. Oh ! Oui, c'est elle ! Je la reconnais ! Sa taille fine de danseuse, ses mains aussi fragiles que le verre, elle se meut avec grâce. Sa démarche dansante est unique. Je l'appelle, elle se retourne. Ses yeux sont des émeraudes dans ses orbites. Elle me sourit et me fait un signe de la main. Oh ! Parle ! Parle ma bien aimée ! Je veux entendre ta voix chantante ! Viens dans mes bras que je puisse toucher tes cheveux plus doux que la soie ! Ne me laisse plus seul ! Cependant, elle ne se lève pas, et dans un dernier adieu, l'illusion se dissipe. Je me laisse tomber à terre, je titube, alors que les oiseaux de malheur reprennent avec encore plus d'ardeur, leur terrible torture.

Notre Dame sonne huit heures. Huit coups de gongs qui résonnent lugubrement dans le silence pesant. Oppressé par quatre murs de chagrin, à travers les barreaux de ma Solitude, je contemple la ville qui est ma tortionnaire. La brume s'est levée aussi vite qu'elle était tombée et Paris n'a plus rien d'un tableau fantastique. Des ouvriers épuisés, harassés, rentrent auprès de leurs familles. Vêtus de leur bleu de travail, certains se précipitent dans un pub pour fêter dignement la fin de leur labeur, tandis que d'autres préfèrent aller directement dans leur maisonnée. Les flots de la Seine se sont apaisés, le ciel s'est dégagé. Paris se teinte de la lueur bleutée de la nuit et s'apaise. Toutefois, je ne distingue rien de joyeux dans ce paysage, je ne perçois plus les rires des ivrognes qui ont oublié leurs soucis, je ne vois plus les sourires béats des amoureux qui se regardent. Non plus que je n'entends les enfants de mes voisins qui se chamaillent ou les familles qui mangent ensemble. Ma douleur entrave mes sens et je ne peux que me replier sur moi-même. Les lueurs de Paris s'éteignent, la lune resserre sa cape sombre autour de la ville. A l'image d'une tortue, la ville s'endort et replie ses membres sous sa carapace. Les cheminées ne crachent plus leur fumée albâtre, les routes sont désertes. Paris s'est assoupi, je ne peux l'imiter.

Je suis prisonnier de ma Solitude, livré aux coups de ce rapace ; je suis prisonnier de cette flamme, qui seule éclaire ma cellule. Elle a pour nom Katherine Beckett. Et elle est _morte_.

* * *

_Pourquoi Paris? Tout simplement parce que c'est une ville qui m'inspire plus que New York._

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Je vous avoue être assez nerveuse, et j'ai très envie de connaître vos opinions, parce que je sais que c'est assez différent de ce que vous pouvez lire d'habitudes, so..._

_Des petites reviews seraient les bienvenues :)_

_Merci,_

**_Votre dévouée Lizzie._**


End file.
